


For Want of a Life (podfic)

by bibliophilea



Series: Podfics [9]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soundcloud, superphantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea
Summary: A podfic of "For Want of a Life", by anthropThe stranger stops, facing him directly. His expression is calculating, clinical. “So tell me, Vlad Masters, just what manner of creature are you?”





	For Want of a Life (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [For Want of a Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197078) by [anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop/pseuds/anthrop). 



> Thank you, [anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop), for letting me podfic your story! And thank you, [darknessandrageandkittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessandrageandkittens), for listening to this first! To everyone: thank you for giving my reading of “For Want of a Life” a chance! Even if you don’t like my reading of this story, please go check it out yourself! I love how the dialogue and description weave together. I hope I did this story justice.

 "The devil never gave a gift for free." ~ Tananarive Due

**Author's Note:**

> Read For Want of a Life here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10119038/1/For-Want-of-a-Life) | [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197078)  
> Contact the author here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/516466/anthrop) | [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop) | [tumblr](https://anthropwashere.tumblr.com/)  
> Contact the reader here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5459155/bibliophilea) | [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/) | [tumblr](http://bibliophileap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
